Air Mata Domba
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Domba bodoh, kenapa kau mau menangisi manusia? Aku malah berharap menjadi dirimu. Bebas lepas mencari cinta. Tak tersiksa dengan rasa yang ada... fanfic gaje di tengah-tengah krisis monoter ;p


**Air Mata Domba**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Air Mata Domba©Dei-chan**

**Genre: romance/poetry**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: Domba bodoh, kenapa kau mau menangisi manusia? Aku malah berharap menjadi dirimu. Bebas lepas mencari cinta. Tak tersiksa dengan rasa yang ada…**

**Warning: mungkin sedikit OOC.. AU. Huruf miring itu domba yang bicara.**

**Happy RnR**

**Stop!! Little bit NaruSaku!!**

**Dun like? Dun read!!**

Hamparan rumput menguning

Daun segar bergoyang

Di padang ini, aku merenung

Duduk dengan harapan kosong tak berarti

Kulirik domba kecil di hadapku

Khayalan cinta mulai menjalar

Andai sang domba itu bicara…

Dapat kudengar suara isakan itu

Ada apa? Ternyata dia menangis

_Aku iri… pada dirimu…_

_Apa dayaku seekor domba_

_Rapuh, bodoh, berotak binatang hina…_

Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa maksudmu berotak binatang?

_Kalian para manusia berwujud, berakal, dan dapat mencari cinta sesuka hati_

Tangisnya makin menjadi

Dia seakan meraung, menyesali hidupnya sebagai domba

Domba bodoh, kau berotak binatang karena memang binatang!

_Tapi setidaknya… aku ini bnatang hina, yang terbuang dari kumpulannya_

Kau kira manusia tidakkah hina? Harusnya aku yang menaruh iri padamu

_Kenapa harus? Kau ini manusia! Bebas merasakan apa-apa!_

Wajahnya terus dilinangi air mata

Ia berusaha memutar kenyataan yang mustahil

Dia melanjutkan ucapannya

_Kalian.. bebas menempuh jalan…_

_Aku? Hanya berakhir di piring kalian_

_Kalian… bebas mencari jalan cinta_

Apa karena itu, domba? Karena itu kau menyesali takdir yang sudah digoreskan?

Domba itu menunduk, kuanggap pembenaran darinya

_Aku pasti tidak bisa menjadi manusia, kau juga tahu, karena kau lebih berakal dariku_

Cinta? Kau menginginkan cinta?

Justru itu aku tersiksa, domba! Karena cinta!

Cinta tak seindah dan semudah yang kau pikirkan

Cinta itu ambigu, sulit didapatkan, dan harus terus berkorban…

_Benarkah? Jangan bercanda… aku juga tahu apa itu cinta…_

Domba bodoh, kenapa kau mau menangisi manusia?

Aku malah berharap menjadi dirimu

Bebas lepas mencari cinta

Tak tersiksa dengan rasa yang ada…

_Sejak kapan manusia bisa merendah? Tak percaya… kau mengatakan itu agar aku bahagia_

Hah? Siapa kau? Kau hanya domba, yang bahkan tak punya nama

Untuk apa aku mau menguras tenaga hanya untuk kata-kata cinta?!

Wahai domba, cinta itu sulit! Pikiranmu terlalu pendek!

_Ya! Aku memang hanya hewan jalang! Yang pantas untuk dibuang! Yang pikirannya tidak lebih panjang!_

Oh tidak, dia menangis lagi… bulu putihnya kini basah

Domba bodoh, cinta itu sulit… tidak banyak…

Tidak banyak wanita yang suka padamu walau kau terus memujanya

Wanita… mereka sangat susah untuk kau tahlukkan!

Terlebih.. jika dia Haruno Sakura…

_Siapa dia?_

Wanita dambaan hati pemuda ini

Wanita kuat yang pukulannya menyakitkan, haha… kenapa harus dia?

Kutundukkan kepalaku, mendekapnya dalam genggaman tangan

Tapi… kau akan bahagia… tapi juga sangat terluka…

_Kenapa bisa terluka? Cinta itu membuat semua bahagia_

Kau akan senang dia tersenyum… ya, dia selalu tersenyum… tapi…

Tapi… senyum itu tak pernah diarahkan padaku

Domba itu kelihatan mengerti, dia mungkin sadar bahwa tak perlu iri

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, senyum kecil meghias wajahku

Aku.. pergi meninggalkan domba itu, sendiri…

_Hei, bocah bijaksana!_

Domba bodoh, tak usah membuat sebutan menggelikan itu, hahaha…

_Siapa namamu? Aku senang bercakap denganmu…_

Uzumaki…

Uzumaki Naruto! Ingat itu, domba! Siapa tahu kita jumpa lagi di piring makan malamku!

_Jangan harapkan itu, bocah!_

Domba itu tertawa, yang bahkan tak punya nama…

Aku bangkit dari khayalanku

Yang sejak tadi mengurungku…

Ah… sudah sore… aku harus kembali

Sesaat kutatap domba itu

Mungkin hanya hatiku… yang memnganggap dia tersenyum padaku

Mungkin memang benar…

Hei, domba! Jangan lupakan aku! Siapa tahu kita jumpa lagi di piring makan malamku!

**TAMAT**

**Whoooaaa!! Kepikiran apa aku? Tiba-tiba jadi bikin fic beginian??!!**

**Gomen yang nungguin apdetan dari ficku yang lain… gak tau nih… moodku jadi sering ilang TT^TT**

**Puisi!! Yeeyy!! Saya paling suka bikin puisi!!! Walau abal =.=**

**Gimana yang ini? Haduh… jelek sekali =="**

**Kenapa domba? Soalnya saya terinspirasi dari gambar domba di buku tulis saya, hahaha *ketawa garing*.**

**Tadinya pengen kubuat katak.. tapi… kok kayaknya gak cocok ya? -,-a**

**Yasud lah, saya cuma minta pendapat dari readers sekalian m(=o=)m**

**Review?!! :D**


End file.
